Sweet Endings: Finding Security
by ichigokazuki
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'SWEET ENDINGS: A PLACE TO CALL HOME'As the four of us headed back to the Inn, Nana voiced her thoughts, "Neil called us his kids." "He did," I agreed. "Are we ok with that... I mean." "I am," annouced Cooro, "I never really had a Mum or Dad..."
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Endings: Finding Security

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit of the +Anima manga.

Warning: First up, this is a **SEQUEL**, meaning there is a good chance that if you do not read the first one **'Sweet Endings: A Place to Call Home'** you won't understand this fan fiction. So if you haven't read the first one, please read it first, but if you have happened to have already read it continue. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, it will be a short muti-chapter fiction.

Summary: SEQUEL TO 'SWEET ENDINGS: A PLACE TO CALL HOME' Cooro locked eyes with Husky and with the sweetest sincere yet serious voice added, "But I need you to protect me..."

Pairings: The usual I have with +Anima, HuskyXCooro and SenriXNana~!

Rating: T

AN: So I'm back in this fandom with a sequel to 'Sweet Endings: A Place to Call Home'! I know for those you are waiting for the sequel to my first story 'A Past Yet to be Discovered' for +Anima I am sorry, but I have been busy with my other three ongoing stories! Plus this one was bugging to be posted and my friend Jena really wants this so I am sorry, really! I hope you enjoy this and be aware this will be a muti-chapter one!

~Chapter One~

(Nana's POV)

A month.

We had been in Joelle and Neil's village for a little over a month, usually we travel to a new place every couple days but since Joelle and Neil have made us feel at home in their village and we also hadn't needed to hide our anima. It was a great relief to feel normal living with both anima and those without anima.

It was the middle of autumn; the leaves in the trees had already started to change from bright and rich dark greens to beautiful breath-taking reds, oranges and golden yellows.

Cooro, Husky, Senri and I were helping Joelle purchase food and supplies for her and Neil's Inn, surprisingly it was a big job and Joelle without our help would have had to make many trips. Neil had to stay back and run the Inn; it was extremely busy this time of year. I didn't have a clue way.

"Joelle, what are those people doing?" asked Cooro curiously pointing to the residents setting up fancy decorations outside their shops and homes. One man was weaving yellow and orange paper strings around his shop window. Two kids were handing out fliers to anyone that was walking down the streets.

Joelle laughed, "Why, they're decorating for the upcoming festival."

"Festival? I didn't realize any festival was coming up," I said thoughtfully. I racked my brain for any holiday or festival that was celebrated around this time and came up with nothing.

"Your right, Nana," agreed Joelle, "It's a tradition here in the village. This festival celebrates the day this village was first founded."

"What do you do for the festival?" asked Cooro, the happiness already shinning in his eyes. I caught a glimpse of some other emotion... fright? But it disappeared so quickly that I thought nothing of it, just a trick of my imagination.

"Well, everyone decorates their shops and homes with brightly coloured decorations. All the shop owners set up booths full of delicious foods, even prizes and some shop owners put on sales too! Happy songs are played all night long and people can dance in the village square, sometimes there are games and competitions organized," explained Joelle, "It's just like a huge party!"

Cooro's eyes lit up, "That sounds awesome!"

"It has been a long time since we've taken part in a festival," I mentioned liking the idea.

"Really?" exclaimed Joelle, "Well, how would you kids like to help with mine and Neil's booth?"

"I wanna help!" shouted Cooro, "And eat lots of food!"

Joelle laughed and ruffled Cooro's hair, "Ok, so what about the rest of you?"

"I'm definitely in. But we'll need some festival clothes," I said happily.

"That's true. What are you thinking of wearing?"

I thought for a moment, "I'm not too sure. I'll have to look around first before I decide."

Joelle nodded in understanding, "Senri?"

He nodded.

"Outfit?" she asked.

Senri shrugged his shoulders and looked to me.

"You want me to decide huh?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded his head.

Joelle smiled brightly, "So that just leaves Husky?"

Husky crossed his arms and gave his usual scowl, "It sounds childish."

"Oh come one Husky. Festivals are for everyone young or old," I said sighing.

"No," he replied.

I saw Cooro frown, a rare occurrence, "And Why not?"

"Don't push me Cooro," Husky sighed.

Cooro walked over to Husky, "Please..."

"No."

"Please."

"Cooro..."

"Pleaseeeeee."

He was now standing in front of Husky... "Enough Cooro, I'm not going to take part in the festival!"

Cooro dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Husky's waist.

"I'm not changing my..."

Cooro locked eyes with Husky and with the sweetest sincere yet serious voice added, "But I need you to protect me..."

What?

(Husky's POV)

_Protect me..._

I was stunned...

I was the only one who could clearly see Cooro's face... Scared, his face showed, finally showed his true feelings. He hadn't really gotten over what had almost happen to him. Cooro had made me promise not to tell anyone else what had happened that night with that sick bastard and his stupid lollipops.

I felt it, I needed to, had to let go of my petty reasons of why I didn't want to go and take part in the festival to stand by Cooro. To give him reassurance and comfort so he could act the part of carefree happy Cooro.

I sighed and nodded, "Alright... you win this time."

Cooro relaxed and murmured thanks filled with his relief and love.

And just like that his mask of carefree happiness slipped on. Who would of thought, Cooro out of all people would be such a wonderful actor he could fool so many people all the time, everyone but me and even then its only because Cooro let me in his world that I had the time to notice sudden hints.

Cooro jumped up from the ground and spun around to face Joelle, Senri and Nana, a huge fake grin plastered on his face, "Husky's gonna join in!" he announced loudly.

I wished he would just drop the act and talk about what happened, let us help him instead of bottling up his real emotions. But that's not how he works; he doesn't want anyone to feel bad for him. He wants everyone to be happy.

I looked over to meet the wondering gaze of Nana. She studied over me and Cooro, I then knew it. Nana had heard what Cooro had said.

_"But I need you to protect me..."_

Senri and Joelle had been talking well Joelle was the one talking. Senri had been listening and every so often nodding or his one word answers.

But Nana had heard and being the overly-bearing protective stupid girl she is; she'll start asking questions unknowingly upsetting Cooro. Just like she did that night when Cooro and I first officially got together, something about us taking it too fast, as if I would do that to Cooro after it had been nearly forced upon him, not that Nana knew that.

Joelle clapped her hands together, "Well, Nana, Cooro and Husky, well your picking out your new clothes could you pick up a few things for me?" she asked handing Nana a list, "Senri I'll need your assistance at the Inn."

"Sure thing Joelle," agreed Nana.

Senri nodded.

Joelle and Senri waving goodbye as they started their trek towards the Inn arms filled with stuff.

"Yay! Let's go Husky!" shouted Cooro grabbing my arm.

"Oh no you don't," exclaimed Nana running up to us, "What did you mean, Cooro?"

His smile didn't falter, "It was just to get Husky to come along and now he can't back out!"

Like I've said before, he's a very good actor, it's almost like he planned everything out, a perfect answer to every question that someone might ask. If I didn't know what was going on, I probably would have believed him.

Nana looked over Cooro to check if he was lying, to see if he'll accidently mess up to support that she was right, "O-ok. I don't really believe you but I'll let it slid for now since we have things to do."

"I'm not lying Nana," said Cooro, smile still lingering on his face.

Nana nodded her frown still in place.

We started up our walk through the town's market place.

Cooro won't be able to keep this secret much longer now that Nana is suspicious, she'll tell Senri and maybe even Joelle and Neil.

How will he handle things then?

Will he let me actually help this time?

_To be continued..._

AN: So how was that for a beginning? I hope everyone who read this, enjoyed it and we be waiting for the next chapter? I know this fandom isn't really big but I still hope for many reviews with comments and suggestions! The reason for this sequel was the recent jump in people posting stories that have nothing to do with +Anima in the +Anima section. It really annoys me! I also hope to have the sequel to 'A Past Yet to be Discovered' posted in early January!

If I get at least between 5 and 8 reviews for this chapter I will update before Christmas which is in 5 days so I hope for the best!

If not expect a new chapter a couple days after Christmas!

So if I don't update earlier:

Merry Christmas! 

For those who don't celebrate it:

Seasons Greetings!


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Endings: Finding Security

Disclaimer: I do not own of take any creation for the original plot or characters of +Anima.

AN: It's been awhile... I am sincerely sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. To make up for the wait I've made this chapter longer then I originally planned. Anyway I won't keep you. Enjoy the chapter.

Me: Sven, I'm almost done this chapter.

Sven: Awesome (high fives)

AFTERLIFE: Beth, I need your help on how to punch in this calculation...

Wes: LOOK IT'S THE NEW VENOM!

AFTERLIFE: Just a minute... So I know you go 0.025+1...

Wes: (holds up book) VENOM HE HAS A GUN! LOOK!

Sven: Would you just look at it!

Me: Yes then you go 'power to' -15 put the number as a negative and then...

Wes: LOOK! NEW VENOM!

AFTERLIFE: ALRIGHT!

Sven: (shakes head) Wes...

~Chapter Two~

(Husky's POV)

"And here I thought today couldn't get any worse," I sighed.

"Oh Husky, it's not that bad," said Nana, "Ma'am could I see some of that light purple fabric, the one with the flower imprint, please?"

After searching unsuccessfully for over two hours, Nana decided it would be best for us to choose our own fabric to make our outfits for the festival. It would have been fine if Nana wasn't so picky, "Girls," I sighed.

The seamstress shop we were currently in was a large house with the front part turned into the shop front. There were walls of different coloured fabric and showcase designs of outfits and various table clothes or curtains to give people inspiration, ideas or something you would like done for you. Behind the front counter were spools of thread and ribbon to choose from as well as different sized needles.

"Just pick a colour already," I grumbled.

"Could I also see that green? No... Yeah that one." Nana turned to face me her face set in a frown, "I want to make a good impression."

"For Senri?" asked Cooro.

Her cheeks burned red, "M-maybe."

"Oh, are you trying to impress a boy?" asked the seamstress, a smile played across her lips.

Susann as the seamstress called she was the only one in the village who sold fabric. You could plainly see the great quality in her fabric's and thread, it's no wonder she's the only one in the village.

Susann was a younger looking woman with straight blonde hair that she kept up in a ponytail. She had deep knowing green eyes and wore an apron over her short-sleeved dress with pockets of scissors and tape measures.

"Y-yeah... it's hard to choose..." mumbled Nana.

Through the years of knowing Nana against my will at first that's beside the point, I've hardly ever seen Nana undecided on fabric and clothes, that's her domain.

Susann's smile widened, "You know what? I got the perfect colour for you!"

"Really? I would love to see them!" said Nana.

Susann disappeared passed a curtain in the back.

Cooro and I already picked out fabric colours when we first arrived. Our colours contrasted each other, blues for me and yellows and orange for him. Nana had picked out browns and reds for Senri.

Susann reappeared, arms full of fabric, a soft pink, "I think this would look beautiful on you."

"Wow, this fabric is absolutely gorgeous," breathed Nana, "I'll take it!"

Susann rung up our purchase surprisingly it wasn't expensive; even though it was enough fabric for four complete outfits.

After picking up all the things on Joelle's list we headed back to the inn. Nana wanted to start on our outfits this evening.

We decided to stop at a little cafe for a break. Nana sketched out the designs of our clothes. She said she could finish them in time for the festival if she worked hard and refused mine and Cooro's offer to help her. But I knew Senri would definitely assist her.

Cooro was falling behind us as we walked back to the inn, "Cooro?"

I stopped and waited for him to catch up, "Cooro?" I tried again.

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just tired... I guess."

"Were almost there," I said, "Come on before Nana worries," I took his hand and pulled him along with me.

He squeezed my hand back, "Thanks Husky..."

"It's nothing."

"Hurry up, you two!" called Nana.

"Welcome home, kids," called Neil walking in to the parlour, "Did you get everything you were looking for?"

"Yup, I have to get started on our outfits, right away," exclaimed Nana running to her room with our fabric.

Neil chuckled, "Well Joelle doesn't need any help till dinner, so you guys have free time."

"Thanks," Cooro said smiling; he took my hand and pulled me towards our room.

The Inn was busy this time of year but Joelle and Neil always made sure we had some time to ourselves even if we insisted on helping; Joelle said we were still young so we should enjoy it. I secretly think Neil and Joelle adopted us in their minds.

I was sitting on my bed, back leaning against the wall with Cooro's head lying in my lap. I was running my hand through his hair; he was upset I could tell. We weren't talking. He didn't want Nana, Senri or Joelle and Neil to find out what happened or almost happened to him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked referring to Nana knowing a bit of truth.

"I don't know," he replied. I felt him shift around and soon he was sitting in my lap, "What do you think I should do?"

"Tell the truth," I suggested.

His happy mask fell, "What? No I can't!"

I wrapped my arms around Cooro's waist and pulled him closer in a hug, "You'd feel better if you explain what happened."

He shook his head.

I sighed, "Won't you feel safer if you had more people watch out for you?"

"I don't want them to worry."

"Nana's already worried and Cooro their family they're suppose to worry about you as you worry for them."

"No."

I closed the topic. He was stubborn when he wanted to be. I'd bring it up later.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked, "I want to go to the meadow Joelle showed us."

"I guess we could, Neil won't need us till supper," I replied, "Plus it's nice out."

"Yay!" exclaimed Cooro kissing me on the lips, "Let's go!"

The walk to the meadow didn't take very long about fifteen minutes or less. The meadow was one of the first places Joelle took us to when we came here.

The meadow was a vast field full of lush green grass and various types of flowers and plants. Maple and Pine trees surrounded the meadow giving it a secluded feel to it.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Cooro happily running through the flowers, "Senri would love all these flowers! Do you think this is where Neil gets his flowers for pressing?"

"Perhaps, but it is a nice place," I agreed.

Cooro ran back to me grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper into the flowers, "Come on, Husky, have fun!" he shouted spinning around in circles.

"Cooro your gonna make yourself sick," I warned.

Cooro laughed and disregarded my warning and continued to run and spin throughout the grass and flowers.

I couldn't help but smile, I turned to look at the sky and no clouds so no rain. It's only because of the rain that we ended up in this village. I'm glad we did though because we finally have some place to call home.

"Husky watch out!" called Cooro.

I whipped around just in time to see Cooro run into me, "Ouch, Cooro see this is what I told you would happen," I scolded.

Cooro was completely lying on top of me, "I like this position it's comfortable," he giggled.

I scowled, "For you."

He just laughed, "I'm happy."

I smiled, "I'm glad."

(Cooro's POV)

I watched Husky's eyes slowly close as he fell asleep.

I smiled. And he said the position was uncomfortable. I rested my head on his chest, also intending to fall asleep.

I'm sure Neil won't mind if we stayed out a bit late...

A few minutes or maybe an hour I felt something land on my nose. I opened my eye to see a bright blue butterfly a few flowers away from me. The butterfly's colouring reminded me of Husky.

As quietly as I could, I carefully lifted myself off of Husky to not disturb him.

I inched closer to the butterfly intending to catch it for Husky, but the closer I got the farther away it flew. Not long after it took off into the forest.

I released my wings and feathers and took off after it.

I wanted that butterfly for Husky...

He would be alright for a few minutes on his own...

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: I know not a long chapter but I had to cut it here because the next part is very long and I wanted to update today. So what do you readers think of this chapter? Did I do ok at Cooro's POV? I find he's the hardest to write for. So anyway tell me what you think? Or what you would like to see later on?

Wes: LOOK DICE! I'LL GET THIS ONE NO TWO DICE!

Sven: It's just dice!

Wes: BURN!

AFTERLIFE: (shakes head) God... Wes

Wes: Look FREE COMICE BOOK DAY! Where is it?

Sven: The website tells you just below that!

Wes: (reads) Oh never mind. Oh Vampirella...

Sven: Why did she give you that comic magazine...?

Me: I got to cut this chat I can't keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Endings: Finding Security

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the characters or original story of the +Anima manga.

AN:  I finally back with a new chapter. Most of you probably have realized I changed the title. I figured the new titles sounded better. This is part of a series of fan fictions for +Anima called Sweet Endings. This is the second instalment 'Finding Security'. Anyway on with the chapter!

~Chapter Three~

(Husky's POV)

"Cooro!" I called raising my voice, "Cooro! Answer me!"

I couldn't believe he had left me alone in the meadow. The least he could have done was tell me where he was going or even left a stupid note! My anger flared.

I quickened my pace down the forest's path. What if was acting stupid again and hurt himself? Or what if he ran into those men again?

My walk turned into a run as the possible ways of Cooro being hurt flashed through my mind. Why couldn't I have been blessed with a horse or cheetah anima?

My mind wandered back to the men, what if he didn't leave me but was kidnapped right out from under me? I couldn't live with myself if that was the case.

"Should I go back and get Senri and Nana? Tell Joelle and Neil?" I asked myself out loud.

I heard a twig break somewhere behind me, "Cooro?" I called turning around. But it wasn't Cooro but a man, the same one who tried to do unmentionable things to Cooro... my Cooro.

"Hey Brett it's the girl, the one that knocked me down and took away my prize."

My eye twitched, girl?

Another man walked out from behind a tree, "You were beaten up by this small fry? Jolt, that's pretty bad." The man, Brett shook his head.

"I'm not a girl," I hissed. I was glad to know these men didn't have Cooro, his chances of being fine went up a great deal.

"So you're a boy? Doesn't make a difference to me," said Brett, "I like 'em both."

"You're sick!" I spat.

"Now don't be like that," said Jolt stepping forwards, "Why don't you make this easy on yourself."

"Like hell I will," I said silently wishing I had brought my staff.

The men stalked towards me and me... well... I ran like hell the other way. I really wish I had an anima that ran fast.

"Don't let the brat get away!" shouted Brett.

After a few metres, I noticed their footsteps were getting closer, "Shit," I whispered. I can't run fast nor can I fly... But I can swim though...

The river!

Steering off the path, I ran through the trees until I spotted the river. From the rain we had been receiving the river was slightly flooded. Pushing myself harder I raced to the river side not spacing a glimpse to the men chasing me I jumped head first into the water...

(Nana's POV)

"Where are they?" I growled pacing back and forth in the common room.

"Patience," said Senri.

"I know. I know," I grumbled sitting back down on the sofa beside Senri, "I'm just worried, you know?"

Senri nodded and patted my head.

"She's right," said Joelle from the kitchen, "It's getting late. Cooro would have dragged Husky back by dinner and it's now passed dinner."

Neil closed his book, "I'll go look for the boys." He grabbed his coat and hat and was about to leave.

"I'll come too!" I announced.

Neil shook his head, "You stay here."

"No, my bat anima could come in handy," I argued.

"Neil, she's right. Take Senri and Nana with you but please stay together those clouds aren't promising," said Joelle ending the argument, "I'll be here in case they come back."

"Alright, let's go kids," agreed Neil.

Joelle was certainly right. The sky was filled with dark clouds blocking out the sun making it look a later then what it really was.

"Where do you think the boys ran off to?" asked Neil.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"The meadow," replied Nana.

"Of course," I smacked my forehead, "Cooro loves the meadow, and he probably convinced Husky to take a trip there."

Neil smiled, "Then let's start our search there."

A light rain has started once we reached the meadow. I strained my eyes to see through the mist that had flown in but I didn't see Cooro or Husky or anyone for that matter.

My shoulders slumped as a frown settled on my face. Did all this fall with Cooro's odd behaviour?

"They might have gone of wandering in the forest," suggested Neil.

I gave a small smile as I remembered the dozens of times Cooro would suddenly disappear because he would get distracted by a butterfly or some small creature, "Cooro does get distracted and would follow some animal or butterfly into the woods."

"Look," pointed Senri to the trees across the meadow.

A person was walking out of the forest, "Cooro?" I yelled. The person looked up and wings formed from his back and he flew over and landed a few feet away from us.

"Nana! Look at this!" he said happily opening his closed hands. A beautiful butterfly was perched in his palm. It was a light blue with darker blue spirals down the wings, "Doesn't it remind you of Husky?"

I nodded, "Where is Husky, Cooro?"

"Here in the meadow sleeping," he replied.

"Cooro, Husky's not here," said Neil.

"He was," insisted Cooro.

Neil ran a hand through his hair, "Cooro he might have been but now he's not."

"Oh..." whispered Cooro, "He must have been looking for me."

"Why did you leave him?" I asked.

"I wanted to get him this butterfly."

It's just like Cooro to go off to catch a butterfly.

The rain fell heavier, large drops poured down in buckets on us, "We should go now, we'll get sick if were out to long in this rain," said Neil.

"We can't leave Husky!" cried Cooro, "He'll get sick or maybe he's hurt!"

"Cooro's right, Neil," I agreed.

Neil sighed, "Joelle will kill me, but you'll all right. One more swept of the forest and then we have to head back."

We all agreed on those terms.

The forest was thick so the rain was lighter once we were walking under the canopy of tree leaves and branches but everything was still wet. The ground was especially moist and muddy. More clothes ruined.

"Husky!" I called, "Seriously where could he be?"

Neil shook his head, "We're going to have to leave soon."

Senri stopped and kneeled down.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Lollipop," he replied.

Cooro's body froze, "A l-lollipop?"

Senri's eyes narrowed and nodded, "Cooro?"

Cooro's own eyes widened and he started to shake, "No..."

"Hey, kid? What's wrong?" asked Neil walking back over to us.

"Cooro?" I tried, "Tell us what's wrong."

"The man... lollipops... must have...and... tried... hurt... I-I..." he mumbled rocking back and forth, "Shouldn't... left... Husky alone... dangerous." I didn't understand what Cooro was trying to say. I couldn't recall any of it happening before. It must have to do with Husky and the lollipop, how did it connect.

Senri carefully picked up Cooro; who had started to muttering things to himself.

"We should head back now and I mean it, with Cooro like this, he needs to see Joelle," announced Neil, "Plus were all cold, wet and shivering."

I reluctantly agreed before I noticed something near the river's edge, "Oh my god! It's Husky!" I screamed rushing towards the river.

"Nana, stay back the river's dangerous!" shouted Neil.

He was right, the river looked angry with waves and rushing currents. The heavy rain caused the river to overflow.

I stopped just as I reached Husky. He was unconscious, his skin was a sickly shade of blue but he was breathing faintly, "He was obliviously in the river but I wonder why, he would have noticed it was dangerous." Cooro had mentioned men in his muttering. Were those men chasing Husky?

"Husky needs to see a doctor," said Neil picking up Husky carefully, "Something is definitely up."

"I agree."

We quickly made our way back to the Inn. Now I know Husky and Cooro are hiding something and I want to know, no excuses.

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: So mainly I want to know what you think. Who feels bad for Husky and Cooro? Is Nana a good motherly over-protective girl? Are the men creepy? What do you think and or want to see in the upcoming chapters? I also promise that the next chapter we be up soon because its part way done! Till next time!

Three reviews and I'll update within the week.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Endings: Finding Security

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original storyline and characters of the +Anima manga.

AN: OMG~! I AM ALIVE~! Although just barely... I survived strep throat which turned into mono and finally the common cold~! I'm still sick suffering from a horrible cough and stuffed nose but well enough to type~! I am super sorry for the terrible long wait~! On with the chapter~!

~Chapter Four~

(Husky's POV)

I opened my eyes expecting to still be in the river or at least outside but instead I saw a wood-paneled ceiling.

"Where?" I wondered... "The men!" I shot up intending to bolt to the nearest exit but I was pushed back down, "No!" I protested struggling against the person.

"Husky, sweetie, its ok, calm down, you're safe."

I looked to see Joelle's worried but soft expression.

"Can you hear me?"

I nodded.

She smiled and placed s damp cloth on my forehead, "You gave us quite a scare... I had to call in a doctor."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"What were you doing?" she asked, "I've tried talking with Cooro but he's... not doing well."

My eyes widened, "What's wrong with Cooro? I need to see him!"

"Not until you explain to the rest of us what occurred."

"I promised not to tell," I explained.

"Keeping a promise is a noble thing but in this case, Cooro's suffering and we can't help him until we know what happened to cause this," said Joelle in her motherly tone, "Will you please explain what happened?"

I thought over it going back and forth between telling and not telling. I didn't want Cooro to suffer but would he be angry if I told? I doubted Cooro could stay angry with anyone and I really believed telling the truth would help... "Ok, but I'm only going to say it once."

"You've made the right choice, thank you," said Joelle checking my temperature, "Do you think you can make it to the common room?"

I nodded, "I don't stay sick long."

Not much later. We were all seated in the common room on the main floor of the Inn. Nana and I were on the couch, with Senri sitting on the floor leaning against Nana's legs. Neil sat in the love seat and Joelle in a rocking chair by the fireplace.

Cooro was in the bedroom; apparently he gave himself a panic attack and knocked himself out by hyperventilating.

"Husky, please explain to us what really happened to Cooro," said Joelle.

I took a deep breath, "Remember when Cooro ran out upset back when we first came to the village and I followed after him?"

Nana nodded, "I remember that and yelling at you, the day I twisted my ankle."

I sighed at Neil small chuckle, "When I found him he was..." I closed my eyes, the hatred I felt for those two men...

"Go on, Husky," encouraged Neil.

"There was this man and he... he had C-cooro pinned to the ground... he was going to... too..."

"It's ok Husky, we understand you don't have to say anymore," soothed Joelle, "I assumed you stopped it from happening?"

I nodded, "I brought my staff."

"That does explain the odd behaviour and the need to be close to you," noted Neil.

"I can't believe that... almost happened to Cooro!" exclaimed Nana, "I was so rude..."

"Nana you didn't know, don't blame yourself," I said, "I wanted him to tell you what happened but Cooro didn't want anyone to worry."

"Sounds like Cooro," Nana said, "Always putting on a happy mask."

Senri nodded in agreement, "Smiles."

"Did these men attack you Husky when you were in the forest?" asked Neil.

"Why were you in the forest anyway?" questioned Nana.

"They did. Cooro wanted to go to the meadow. I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone, so I went to find him but when I was looking the men spotted me. I ran and eventually jumped in the river to get away."

"My word! I never would have imagined we would have people like that in our village," said Joelle a pained look spread across her face, "This is supposed to be a place of peace and security."

"People like that make it a career of blending in to stalk out their victims," said Neil, "Can you describe the men?"

"The one guy was taller then you and Senri and called Brett and has black hair and a large built. The second, Jolt is shorter than Senri, brown hair in a ponytail and is skinny. Oh they have these stupid red lollipops."

"The candy store! The men fit the looks of the owners. I knew it was a shady place!" said Neil.

"We don't know for sure Neil," argued Joelle.

"I'm going to kick them out of the village or feed them to the hounds."

"Neil!"

"Joe, they tried to force a child..."

"Enough!" I yelled, "Can I please see Cooro now?"

Joelle nodded, "Why don't all of you go? Neil and I will continue our discussion down here."

"Ok."

Senri helped me walk to up the bedroom. I was still quite sore from being tossed around in the river.

"Husky you really shouldn't have kept this form us, especially Senri and I."

"I'm sorry but it wasn't mine alone to tell."

"Cooro won't be angry with you. He'll understand," said Nana placing a hand on my shoulder, "He loves you."

"I hope so."

Cooro was on his side facing the wall when we walked in. I carefully made my way over to the bed and gently shook him, "Cooro? You awake?"

"Husky?" Cooro yawned, sat up and rubbed his sleep filled eyes, "I was so worried when I saw the l-lollipop... a..."

I hugged him, "Never leave me like that again, Cooro! Never!"

"I-I'm sorry!" cried Cooro pressing his face in my chest, "I-I saw this b-butterfly and it... it reminded me o-of you and..."

"It's ok. Your ok," I whispered softly, "It's ok."

"Cooro..." started Nana. I almost forgot Nana and Senri were in the same room, "Please don't be angry with Husky but he told us what happened to you... and him."

"Y-you told!" asked Cooro, his eyes widening, "B-but you promised you wouldn't Husky."

Before Cooro could pull away, I tightened my grip on him, "I know I did and I'm sorry but you can't keep bottling up your emotions. And also you now have Senri and Nana plus Joelle and Neil to help you."

Cooro looked at me, his eyes red and puffy, tear streaks on his cheeks, "I-I guess its better they know?"

"Yes," I assured.

"Were going to help you Cooro," agreed Nana.

Senri nodded, "Drink?"

"Yes, please," said Cooro.

Senri left to go and make whatever drink he decided would help Cooro.

"Do you think Joelle will let Nail go after those... pigs?" asked Nana.

"God, I hope so," I replied, "Joelle can't believe that there could be people like that in their village."

"They... know who they are? The men?" asked Cooro who had moved to sitting in my lap.

"Neil suspects the owners of the Candy shop."

"We've never been in the shop before," said Nana.

"Because Neil would never allow us, he mentioned he didn't trust the people who ran it," I explained.

"We can only hope for the best," sighed Nana.

Senri soon joined us in the bedroom again with mugs of hot chocolate, Cooro's favourite drink.

"Thanks, Senri!" exclaimed Cooro, the happiness back in his eyes, "It smells wonderful."

"Welcome," said Senri.

"Neil! You can't just barge in their home!"

"There is a high chance they'll go after our kids again!"

"You don't have any proof!"

"Husky gave us the descriptions! You think they would lie!"

Cooro cuddled closer to me, "They're arguing over us. You shouldn't have told! It's my fault!"

"Don't..." I started.

But Nana beat me to it, "Cooro don't say that! All couples argue. It is not your fault."

"But... what if they break up 'cause of it?"

Nana laughed, "Cooro, they won't get a divorce because they don't see eye to eye on one thing. Think of us we've had our fair share of arguments but were still a family, right?"

"Yeah," agreed Cooro, "You're right."

"Why is Joelle protesting?" I wondered, "Doesn't she want to protect is?"

Nana shook her head, "I think Joelle is worried that if they barge in and don't have any proof it would look bad and then they might not get the support of the villagers."

"True," said Senri.

I sighed, "What are we going to do then?"

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: So that's it for now. Everyone's safe and together~! Poor Cooro though... I hate torturing him but it's just so easy~! So any thoughts to what could happen next? Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Endings: Finding Security

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original storyline or characters of the manga series +Anima.

AN: It's been forever! My only excuse is school~! Last year of high school, graduation is in a few weeks~! I am seriously stressed; ever have a moment when you hate your boyfriend! Anyway, I am sad to say this is the last official chapter! There will be an epilogue. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Chapter Five~

(Husky's POV)

The next few days were full of tension. Neil and Joelle exchanged little to no words. I could tell Cooro sunk moiré and more in to a mixture of fear, worry, and guilt, no matter how much, Nana, Senri, or I said different. Cooro strongly believed that everything that had happened recently was his fault.

With everything occurring, the festival was the further thing from everyone's minds.

Today, Cooro has flown to the top of the inn 'to think' he had said but I firmly believe it was to wallow in his supposed guilt.

Nana continued to finish our festival outfits although I doubt any of us are even considering going to attend the festival. Senri stuck with her, unknotting the ribbons and thread.

I lied in bed lost in my confusing thoughts, what had started out as a perfect place was seemingly turning into a dangerous place.

"Husky?"

"Yes? Joelle?" I answered.

"Please come to the living room."

"Ok." I reluctantly left my room and headed to the living room at the back of the Inn. Everyone else had already taken a seat. Along with a few other villagers and guards?

I took a seat beside Cooro.

Neil stepped up, "These are guards from the state-capital. Husky, Cooro I'd like you both to explain what happened during your attacks and the description of the men responsible."

"I do it." I quickly explained what had occurred not wanting to dwell on the attack an attempted kidnapping. I also recalled the looks of Brett and Jolt.

Cooro would not talk.

"Come on Cooro, these people want to help you," explained Joelle.

Cooro stubbornly shook his head, "I don't want to."

"Are you instigating the attack did not happen?" asked one of the male guards.

"No..." mumbled Cooro, "I don't want to see it."

"Cooro..." I tried.

"If I think about it too much... I can f-feel it." Cooro wrapped his arms around his knees and started to rock back and forth, "It's scary... I don't want to relieve it."

One of the guards, a female pushed through the men, "Hey, honey... I don't want you to relive that experience but I need to know what happened so I can stop those men from trying to hurt you or anyone else."

Cooro starred at the woman and then looked to me, he was nervous and scared, but I could never blame or tease him for it.

I gave him a reassuring smile and nod as well as talking his hand in mine and squeezing.

Cooro took a deep breath, "I-I ran away from the inn at night... kind of stupid really... I continued to run down the street when I passed the alley, the man Brett from the candy shop walked out and asked if I wanted to try a new flavour of lollipop... I declined and... Normally I would but... I just wanted a p-place to think... Brett grabbed my arm and pulled... I slipped and fell because of the rain... if it wasn't raining I think I could have gotten... away..."

"Cooro, sweetie... your blabbing," explained Joelle, "You have to tell them what happened, what that man tried to do."

"He... h-he was going to... going to... force... me t-to... h-have..." Cooro stopped and collapse into my lap, burying his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him tightly feeling the shudders and sobs rack through his body.

"I found Cooro with that bastard Brett on top of him..." I finished.

The woman, Lucy as I found out later, finished taking her notes, "I highly doubt your lying and this isn't the first disturbances about Brett and Jolt but with lack of evidence they've gotten off free, but now with this many incidents, attacks I know we have them." She gently shook Cooro; he looked up at her, "Were going to take those nasty men away, ok honey? You're safe." She brushed a stray hair from his face.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Yes, thank you, all of you very much," said Joelle.

The guards soon left leaving for the candy shop. Joelle brought in tea and hot chocolate from the kitchen, "I hope it goes well."

"It will, Jo," said Neil, "In fact..." he stood up, and "I'm going to go see for myself."

Joelle gasped, "Neil you shouldn't..."

"It will be fine, Jo."

"Can I come?" Nana suddenly asked, "And Senri?"

Neil rubbed his chin, "Sure why don't all of us go?"

"Neil I don't think Cooro can handle that..." started Joelle.

"It might help," I started, "You might feel better knowing their gone."

Cooro seemed to think over it, "As long as your there... I think I'll be ok."

I smiled.

All the citizens of the village surrounded the shady candy shop, a carriage stood at the entrance with guards stationed around it. Brett and Jolt had been handcuffed as Lucy led them out of the shop.

"Lies!" shouted Jolt putting up a struggle, "I did nothing to those brats!"

"Shut up!" hissed Lucy shoving Jolt into the carriage, "That little innocent act you put up is fake, anyone with half a brain can see that."

"You'll be put away a long time or put on the death row," promised another guard, "Sick, you are sick."

A sense of relief passed over me as I watched the carriage containing Brett and Jolt rode away.

Cooro turned to me, a true smile spread across his face, "its over."

I nodded, "It is."

Cooro leaned up and pecked me on the lips, "Thank you."

"Can't believe it," whispered a woman, "Right next door. I let my kids go into that shop alone!"

"Were have to be more careful and observant," stated another woman.

"Stricter with the laws with those we let into the village."

"Those men were preying on anima children and the men were human...!"

"What are you saying?" asked a man, "That those of us without anima..."

Neil stood up on the fountain, "Friends don't blame each other. The fact remains, two of my children were hurt by those men. But that does not mean we should be paranoia and start hating our neighbours."

"Your right," agreed the woman, "Perhaps interviews or checks on those who enter our village. If I recall Brett and Jolt, only recently moved to our village."

"That could be a solution," agreed Neil, "Let's put this matter aside and enjoy ourselves at tomorrow's festival."

A loud range of cheers, yells and scream of joy thundered through the village. People intended to strengthened the village as well as enjoy the time.

As the four of us headed back to the inn, Nana voiced her thoughts, "Neil called us his kids."

"He did," I agreed.

"Are we ok with that... I mean..."

"I am," announced Cooro running a bit ahead and turning to us, "I never really had a Mum or Dad..." He scratched his head, "the thought and even saying it sounds really nice."

"It is," agreed Senri, "A happy feeling."

"It's agreed then," stated Nana, "This... is our home."

_To be continued in another story..._

AN: So that wraps up the story! So how is everyone's personalities? Its the situation close enough to reality? Anyway stay tune for the eplologue and the next instalment in the Sweet Endings Series. Thank you for sticking with this story even through the updates were slow.


	6. Epilogue

Sweet Endings: Finding Security

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or storyline or characters of the +Anima manga.

AN: This is the end of the story. Its short I know, but I believe it is the perfect ending scene. Thank you to everyone who read this story, I know it was not popular but a few people enjoyed it so I am thankfully for that. Hope everyone enjoys reading the epilogue.

~Epilogue~

"Hey Husky, have you ever blown bubbles?" asked Cooro.

The four of us, Nana, Senri, Cooro, and I were in the meadow, it had rained for what seemed like weeks (which in reality had only been four days) so all of us had been eager to leave the inn and enjoy the calm weather

Usually at this time of year, the inn was busy but Joelle insisted we go out and enjoy the nice weather while we could, as the clouds had not blown by yet, so the sun still hidden with rain waiting to fall.

"Blown bubbles?"

Cooro sat up in the flowers and smiled, "You know soapy water and a bubble wand?"

"Of course I have why?"

"I want to blow bubbles!" Cooro laughed as he purposely fell into the flowers, "I like how they seem to change colours when the light shines through them."

"I don't see why we couldn't..." I said, "We need to get the bubble stuff."

"Let's head back to the main shops, I'm sure they sell bubbles."

Nana and Senri had gone off to find flowers to press into Senri's book; it became something of a hobby instead of remembering people. Nana enjoyed making flower crowns and necklaces

"Hey! Where are you two off to?" called Nana.

"To get some bubble blowing stuff," explained Cooro.

"Oh ok," said Nana, "Sounds like fun."

"You want to come too?" asked Cooro, "You and Senri?"

Nana shook her head, "Senri and I are going to that small pond in the forest, to get some of those lilies Joelle likes."

Senri nodded in agreement. "Have fun."

Nana and Senri waved to us as they ventured further into the meadow and woods.

"Are you coming Cooro?" I asked standing up, "Oh come one stop waving they can't even see you anymore."

Cooro laughed, "I'm coming Husky."

The hike back to the main part of village was filled with Cooro's not-stop rambling but I wouldn't change it for the world,

"Husky, do you ever think of leaving here?"

"Not particularly, why do you?"

"Well..." Cooro kicked a stone on the path, "I don't want to leave but you have a family already..."

I knew where he was going... "Yeah I do..." I took his hand and continued walking, "You..." I kissed his cheek, "Senri and even that stupid girl Nana but I think I can open my heart to Neil and Joelle."

Cooro looked surprised but eased into a smile, "I love you."

I had to looked away to hide my burning cheeks, "I love you as well Cooro."

"You're blushing! You are blushing! Husky is blushing!" sang Cooro running ahead.

"Oh shut up!"

Cooro continued to laugh as he ran, "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Get back here!" I shouted running after him.

_Finished~_

AN: See isn't that the cutest ending ever? Well my thoughts are the same as written above hope you enjoyed reading this and try reading some of my other +anima stories. Thank you.

_Sincerely:_

_ichigokazuki_


End file.
